


Jewellery

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Forging the Garnet [10]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She would pretend she hadn't seen any of it
Series: Forging the Garnet [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679500
Kudos: 1





	Jewellery

Madeleva didn't like snooping through Madelyn's things; partly because she was always terrified about what she would find, and because her daughter always knew and kicked off about it. 

It was by accident she stumbled among her daughter's hiding place for her stolen things; most of it worthless items. A key ring, a dice where two and six are fading, dolls heads from dolls she had never owned, but there were a few that were expensive; some rings and necklaces; pricy jewellery that Madeleva could never afford. 

Where she had gotten it from, who she stole from she didn't know that either. Madeleva wouldn't ask. No, she would put it back and cross her fingers, hope that her daughter didn't notice


End file.
